Field of the invention
The present invention elates to an insulator and a motor having the same.
Discussion of Related Art
A motor includes a shaft which is rotatably formed, a rotor which is coupled to the shaft, and a stator which is fixed inside a housing, and the stator is installed along a circumference of the rotor to be spaced apart at a predetermined interval. And a coil which forms a rotating magnetic field is wound on the stator, causes an electric interaction with the rotor, and thus induces rotation of the rotor.
The stator may include a plurality of stator cores, and the stator core may be formed by stacking a steel plate including a plurality of teeth. A winding space is formed between the teeth, and the coil is wound on each of the teeth. At this point, an insulator is installed at the teeth, and insulates the coil and the stator cores.
Typically, the insulator may be formed by coupling two parts divided into an upper insulator and a lower insulator which are coupled to each other, or a plurality of parts more than 2 to each other.
However, in manufacturing the plurality of parts, the insulator having such a configuration has a problem that a manufacturing time and a manufacturing cost are increased due to a mold, an assembly apparatus or the like. Also, there is another problem that the manufacturing time and the manufacturing cost are increased due to addition of a manufacturing and assembling process.